Scoliosis, a medical condition in humans typically characterized by the side-to-side or lateral curvature of the spine, is a common problem affecting more than 2 percent of the US population. Further other related skeletal problems are also common in the human population. Many inventions have been directed to therapeutics for the prevention and correction of scoliosis and like conditions. Such therapeutics include for instance corrective bracing, corrective surgery and certain exercise routines. Certain instances of such therapeutics have shown greater effectiveness than others. In the case of corrective surgery, such therapeutic may prove highly effective in correcting scoliosis but typically is relatively invasive and potentially traumatic to the patient, and may result in the loss of mobility and range of motion of the spine. Accordingly, there exists a need to for a preventative and corrective scoliosis therapeutic that is highly minimally invasive and does not reduce the patient's mobility and range of motion.